


山羊歌行/汀杀

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「因为要一起流浪。」
Relationships: 汀上白杀, 汀杀
Kudos: 1





	山羊歌行/汀杀

**Author's Note:**

> *是圣诞联文。圣诞快乐！！！

沙一汀生在草原。  
他很少说这样的话，吐露他老家的辽阔无垠。他老家的那片草原，辽莽得令人生畏，他总是带着几分肃穆敬意的，又不甚去了解。所以关于他的家乡本身，他能评论的自然也很少——多半围绕着他的生活，初中、高中，冗杂记忆沉石堆积在记忆洪流。不老是叫他提，大家若是聊起来，最多的还是身边的人事。那多半是大学。张毅成有时随口一问，沙一汀，你家是在草原那边吧。他应着，心中的草原模糊得摹不出样子。他逡巡在宁波和上海的南屿暖乡，久而久之，那些不成文的画面记忆也给融化在生活里。  
张毅成是城里小孩，他也是，可他家旁边是草原，就好像他必须要知道草原是什么样的。基地里同床共寝，两个人都睡眼朦胧地聊，一聊就是两三点钟。张毅成喝了酒，突然问他，沙一汀，你家那边草原，什么样的。沙一汀就答，不清楚。我们那边有城市，我一直住城里，草原……草原，没怎么去过。  
确实是没怎么去过，沙一汀在这种事没必要说谎，他倒也不喜欢谈论自己的老家，那地方他将近两年没回去了。得空去草原也是小孩子的时候，记忆模糊，无非无垠一大片草绿，缀在绿间红白两三点，和任何从未见过草原的人印象毫无差别。他觉得他没什么好说的。  
但是此刻张毅成靠在他肩膀上，刚睡醒迷迷糊糊，盖着他的衣服玩着他的手，问他草原是什么样。蒸熏眼罩推在额顶，眼睛半眯着浮肿，眼尾红红，分不清是睡迷糊了还是哭过。沙一汀拒绝不了这样的张毅成，靠在他右肩膀显得他好沉，又太轻。就要拼命转着被无止尽的工作和骤然席卷来的假日麻痹的大脑，想他小时候，阿爸阿妈带着他去草原。张毅成两手握住他的，他就回握回去，勉强想起小时候阿爸教他骑马。他说那马巨高，抬起头都看不全。阿爸把他抱到马鞍上，脚下是火热的空虚，风比从窗户探出半个身子时吹的还要大，还要猛。阿爸教他牵着缰绳，他那时候小啊，双手握不紧，又害怕，阿爸一松开缰绳，他就被那匹白马从背上甩下来。  
巨疼，他费了好大劲去形容这种脱缰的疼痛感，一只手被张毅成抓着，只能用另一只手胡乱在身上扒拉，也没扒拉出个结果。反正从那之后就没怎么去过了，他话里柔下来，但是你要来，我带你住蒙古包，带你骑马，带你去草原上面疯跑，要不就在草原上开Live吧。就见张毅成眉眼弯弯，抓紧的手也松懈下去。好像是说了些调笑的话，沙一汀驳不过他，看他略凝滞地望飞机外，那股被惊醒的脱缰的痛突然隐现在他和张毅成松垮握着的手里。  
然后又听见张毅成懒散散地，大理是不是离你家挺近啊。今天是平安夜前一天吧。  
大哥，我老家离云南十万八千里好吗。怎么了。沙一汀帮张毅成把眼罩摘下，又被他推脱着，把盖在身上的外套塞回来。拥挤着就牵不了手了。然后他想起被他藏在旅行箱里包装精美的一颗苹果，临行前他特地跑去买，费尽心思藏实了不让张毅成知道。苹果寓意平安，沙一汀默默在心里画了个叉，谐音梗扣钱。但还是这么希望着。  
对不起，是弟弟地理没学好。张毅成没看他，继续望着一隅蓝天，内敛着想沙一汀不知道的事，像是害怕被察觉出奇怪，又念，到那边就觉得离你家很近了。沙一汀也不回，告诉了这个小笨比大理在哪他家在哪，用不了几天又忘了，简直是无用功。但可以看出他一点开心，于是沙一汀想到，张毅成期待着和他回家呢，平白淤积几分掌心汗，平白地添了丝怕。  
回家，回家。沙一汀起了这么个水乡名字，到底是草原生人。那座草原不过被他用梦想、音乐、工作，种种借口掩藏，在张毅成一遍遍的问下，海市蜃楼般又重新生机勃勃起来，水草丰盈，鲜花遍地，牛羊成群。白马在他们之中傲然挺立。桀骜不驯地永远年轻。  
白马。能说是张毅成画的吗，不清楚，不明白，张毅成就是他安逸人生中的脱缰因子。抓不住的，这时在一方蓝天白云间，眼角沾了点打哈欠挂上的泪花，倦怠着，半野半娇的草原小花，沾了一星半点的晨露，美丽坚韧，娇嫩易碎。怎么去形容他呢，为什么刚睡醒要问他草原呢。沙一汀想不明白，高大的白马低下头啃噬草坪。草原，家。他目光暴风骤雨砸在张毅成身上又碎裂。他多么怕啊，他一点也收不起眼里喷薄的向往与贪欲，他想带走这个人，或者跟他走，跟他逃，逃到草原上，逃回家，逃到每一个让他们可以自由放歌的地方；怕的是张毅成看见他那双支离破碎的眼，肮脏或纯，怒吼，飓风，波澜都在张毅成的心里，他要怎么想他呢？会牵着他的手和他一起逃命吗？还是将他更狠地摔到地上、摔进土里，寂寞割裂烂成玻璃，他要草原还是城池？风呢，雨呢？草原上刮不尽的西伯利亚寒风和难能的骤雨，流浪家，他要吗？张毅成要吗？愿意和他逃吗？逃成风雨、烟火，逃进每一粒黑夜，碰撞交融地不能分割？  
沙一汀不懂，突然地心脏疼痛，突然地想哭。他不想懂了，白马只静静地在草原中央伫立。他想牵张毅成的手，也想不通他口中平安夜的前一夜到底什么意思。张毅成打了个喷嚏，沙一汀就把外套又裹回他身上盖紧，你能不能把你的羽绒衫拉链拉上啊，我真服了你了。

  
大理的十二月仍然潮热，两千米海拔和奔涌的丽江，再鼎盛也繁荣不过太阳和游客潮。暖和也没有出门吃饭，经纪人给他们点了饺子，房间里飘逸着圆满的荠菜味儿。沙一汀突然想起张毅成那句，笑，平安夜前一天晚上吃饺子吗，这就中西贯通，有点奇怪吧。我家不这么吃啊，应该点肯德基。羊肉火锅也行啊。饺子汤开着盖，漂着碎星般的油花，雾气缭绕在他们之间，朦朦胧胧的灰墙。  
张毅成突兀地问他，为什么我们不合租呢。  
为什么呢，他们商量的时候没想过这个问题。先是他们共同提到，然后好像没多加考虑地，就说不行，不行。找不出哪里不好，心里却默认了这个事实。为什么呢，说是共同商量的结果，其实根本没有什么商量，左不过是默认了，要给对方找借口开脱。沙一汀想过无数个理由，这时候张毅成问起却没处开口。他看着张毅成塞饺子，一口一个，嚼着问他，为什么我们不合租。为什么我们不同居呢。  
为什么，好难有个为什么。沙一汀放下筷子，想他最初那些荒诞无稽的理由。为什么，张毅成你不觉得我们是被迫熟悉起来的吗，就是，就是，要是没有这个节目，要是这个节目没有基地，我们可能就不会这么熟。哎，如果我们是私下里认识，没有被迫同居那么长时间……我是说，那我们现在会怎么样呢，会有这么熟吗。张毅成，你有没有想过我们的关系是，是，被囿在一个圈子里的，我们出不去，别人进不来，就……就是假的，假的那种，很默契，关系很好。如果不被他们围起来锁起来，我们真的会到这一步吗，张毅成。  
张毅成这时才猛然惊醒似的，放下他的筷子，突然一定要往沙一汀眼里望。一定要望着，死死地望着，道，我在飞机上做了个梦。  
什么梦？沙一汀的心跳突然快起来。那匹白马，在他的草原奔驰，跳跃，将他骤然推向无垠的芳草甸。他有预感。暴风要卷过来了。  
梦见我跟你去了草原。张毅成小心向他探出手，似乎要抓住些什么，又故作无谓地缩回去。梦见我跟你去了草原，跟你去放羊。那些山羊会唱歌，它们就唱歌，唱我们的歌，巨奇怪。然后把我们领到草原大会上。你去跟他们骑马摔跤，我一个平原来的什么都不会。我就看你。  
张毅成又好像要抓住什么似的伸出了手，被沙一汀用掌心填满。他走到张毅成旁边，他站着，张毅成坐着，半靠在椅背上，十指相扣。  
你巨牛逼，你跟康巴汉子摔跤，你都赢了。所以草原要给你颁奖。你知道吧，他们把你围在一大片鲜花中间，都是野花，你有那么一大片，我坐在离你好远好远的地方，我自己摘了一小把，巨小一把。  
张毅成受不了自己似的，栽了额头抵在他和沙一汀扣起的手指，曲着身子窝成一团。然后他们突然，突然有人叫我，说我要巨喜欢你，我要和你在一起。你也过来找我，带着你那么多那么多的鲜花，香得我头晕。然后我就，我就。抱了你一下。抱抱。  
沙一汀伸出的那只手被扣得太紧，快被张毅成抱着塞进怀里。他额头还是抵着沙一汀的手背，僵硬地，痛苦不堪，快要把两大片骨头融为一体。他说他抱了鲜花中的沙一汀，沙一汀就腾出另一只手揉他的头。  
张毅成你撒谎。你就抱抱了？掌心抚过发旋，虚虚地发着汗。沙一汀也搞不清他哪根弦搭错了，白马在他心里飞驰，呼啸风也逊色三分。他不知道为什么会这么觉得，张毅成不可能只抱他。他给了他那么多花，一大片花，香得他头晕的花，满草原的花。张毅成不可能只抱他。  
另一只手背的干涸忽地敲开，水花轻吻湖面碎出大片辽远的裂纹。张毅成换了眼睛抵在他手背，他说是啊。是啊，我撒谎了。我不知道该怎么办，我吻了你。你太耀眼了，我把我的花给你，我吻了你。  
他们理所当然觉得我们就得在一起，我不明白，我真的不明白。张毅成把脸颊贴在他们十指相扣的手背上。他们为什么会觉得理所当然啊，为什么啊。他们都理所当然的，我要和你结婚。但是你知道的，我想要的是家。我想要家，你们那里只有草原，草原上没有房子，没有家。没有家啊。沙一汀，我好像疯了。  
张毅成松开他们十指相扣的手，把沙一汀的胳膊抱紧，脸颊贴在他的手臂上，眼神失了焦。沙一汀去看他的眼睛，触及不可拥抱的忧郁迷离——他能从张毅成的眼里摹出一座海，一片草原。一座海边草原。易碎得难以置信，拥抱不起。  
张毅成说沙一汀，我想要个家，但是他们都理所应当，觉得我们要结婚，我也觉得理所应当了。我要跟你住帐篷，要跟你放羊，要跟你骑马，要跟你颠沛流离。他抽噎得说不出话，沙一汀，我真想要个家，但我一想到要和你一起流浪，我就跟喝醉了一样全身都发烫，巨激动，巨燥，像跟你做爱，巨冲动，恨不得就立马拉着你走，走，去流浪，去颠沛流离，去死掉。可是我想要家的呀，我以为我不喜欢流浪的呀。沙一汀，我真不知道为什么，我们要一起颠沛流离，要一起死在草原上。  
死就死吧。沙一汀突然感觉那匹白马，那匹把他狠狠从背上摔下的白马，浸浴在野火里，在涅槃，熊熊着的鬃毛同样把他点燃，把那片草原一并一把火烧光了。他揽过张毅成的头按在怀里，突然想嘶吼，想掉眼泪，想自由。他好像把他的自由都抱得紧紧，他想张毅成就是他的白马，他的飓风，他的自由，让他不顾一切地要和他逃命，逃走，去流浪，去颠沛流离——  
然后沙一汀就痛恨起自由这个词来。他不能定义张毅成，没有一个词能用来定义他，甚至没有一个词能用来准确地形容他。他心中那片草原，他本以为那是草原啊，这时候才像大梦初醒一般，原来草原上的风雨早就成了张毅成，空气早就成了张毅成，每一根草每一朵花每一块泥土每一滴眼泪，都满满地是他，是他，是他。  
可我爱得生畏啊。沙一汀真的也要哭。在那样一片草原，他想着采撷，花果草药，满满地奉送，他说草原的礼物不金贵，你收下吧、收下吧，跟我回去，去草原，流影的红日不会在黑暗长星中落下，我们踩着清晨坐在杂草旷野间放歌，或者我带你骑马，去寻那雏菊花；采撷、丰收，草原永远的金秋，总能满满地盈了一筐，是你呀是你呀都是你呀。  
沙一汀到底是生在草原的人。张毅成不会忘记的。沙一汀望他只怕肝肠寸断，那一瞬间他心跳快得快将他疼哭，指甲抠进掌心，控制不住地想嘶吼，张毅成我们走，走，去草原，去流浪，去死。可他只是紧紧抱着张毅成，看他埋在他怀里的头，害怕明天，害怕未来，害怕野草一把火就能烧光。听见他自己声嘶力竭，我爱你爱得生畏呀。  
可我是笨蛋，沙一汀。眼泪从张毅成眼眶洇湿沙一汀的衣服。他埋着头哭泣，平静地、颤栗着。可我是笨蛋，我不会生火，我不会搭帐篷。我学不会呀，我甚至学不会骑马，我学不会骑马啊，沙一汀。  
你不要学骑马。我不要你学骑马。沙一汀捧起张毅成的脸，泪水混进手心汗，潮湿地润出季湖。我不要你学骑马。小时候我阿爸教我骑马，我从白马上摔下来，巨疼，巨疼。我不要你学骑马。我要你平安。  
他终于从他过于苍白的包里把那颗在上海买的苹果拿出来，拆下所有的包装，只留红彤彤心脏形状的果子，今夜是平安夜前夜，他把那颗从平原扶摇两千米的果子塞进张毅成冰凉的手心，拢好纳紧。  
我要你平安。沙一汀又捧起张毅成的脸，闭上眼睛怕掉进那潭静谧诡谲的水。他不要张毅成是潭水，张毅成就要是张毅成，是什么都好，是他的草原。草原。水草丰盈，鲜花遍地，牛马成群，风行千里，不是他，不是他——他要张毅成永远是张毅成。牵手、拥抱、做爱，每一个都会囿住他，囿困囷巡着，沙一汀不要张毅成困在他狭隘得只有草原的世界里。  
该如何向他鼓吹爱情呢？该如何为他献上饱盈爱的泪水的心呢？该如何不要改变他，不要困住他，要他永远年轻永远自由永远做自己呢？  
只有吻吧。只有一个亲吻吧。吻是最自由的。  
于是落下一个吻，虔诚的、颤抖着，沙一汀都不知道自己到底有没有吻上张毅成，只是无端地颤抖着，我不要你学骑马。我要你平安。我要你永远是张毅成。  
但张毅成好像被他吻醉了，醉生梦死似的瘫软在他怀里，瘫在他掌心，喃喃。我们去草原流浪吧，沙一汀，流浪吧。因为我们要一起流浪。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写的过程中一度情绪激动地想跳楼。（你真失败


End file.
